herofandomcom-20200223-history
Merlineans
Merlineans (named after the legendary sorcerer Merlin) are practioners of good magic who followed the ways of the noble wizard, Merlin, and the supporting protagonists in The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Legend has it that the strongest of the Merlineans is the Prime Merlinean, a mighty sorcerer, supposedly a descendant of Merlin himself, with mystical magic and the power to destroy the greatest evil in the world, Morgana le Fay. Characteristics Merlineans are not entirely dependent upon their magic against their adversaries, as their ingenuity and hearts are something that enables them to overpower their enemies in any battle. As seen in the movie, how a sorcerer/sorceress became a Merlinean was by becoming Merlin's loyal follower or joining forces with his still-active followers like Dave Stutler who had been recruited by Balthazar Blake. The most obvious characteristic that each Merlinean has is utilizing the Merlin Circle, a mystical circle that enables them to master new spells. Other reasons that made them different from Morganians are that Merlineans never looked down upon regular humans like their enemies do. Videogame appearance The Merlineans were featured in the 2010 Nintendo DS videogame adaptation of Disney's The Sorcerer's Apprentice as major protagonists. But unlike in the movie, only Balthazar and Dave Stutler who are happened to be active Merlineans as Veronica Gorloisen was not featured alongside them nor mentioned. Merlin himself only appeared in flashback sequences at the prologue. Over the course of the game, Balthazar Blake was banished by another former Merlinean sorcerer Maxim Horvath's magic into other dimension, which forced Dave to confront Morganians by himself and his sorcery. Balthazar did aid him by taught him combat spells, but only through telephatical projection which only Dave Stutler can perceive. 5 known Morganians Dave fought including the four who allied with Maxim; the ruthless wizard Sun Lok, the muscular thug Marrok, the obnoxious illusionist, and the infamous witch Abigail Williams. Once Horvath who was the last remaining Morgainian left, used the dreaded Parasite Spell on himself to use all the energy of himself of the 4 defeated evil conjurors to free the malevolent sorceress from the Grimhold, Morgana le Fay. By the end of the battle at the heart of New York City's Central Park, Dave and Balthazar finally defeated Morgana and sealed her back into the Grimhold, thereby preventing the forbidden magic curse known as The Rising from ever being successfully casted and dooming the world of the living into being besieged by an army of the dead. They celebrated their victory by eating pizza together. Known Merlineans *Balthazar Blake *Dave Stutler (also the Prime Merlinean) *Maxim Horvath (former Merlinean and traitor) *Merlin (the first Merlinean) *Veronica Gorloisen Gallery Images The Merlin Circle.jpg|The Merlin Circle The Merlin Circle Symbol.jpg|The iconic symbol of the Merlin Circle. Merlineans vs. Morgana le Fay.jpg Merlin (The Sorcerer's Apprentice).jpg Dave Stutler's true power.jpg Dave Stutler.jpg|Dave Stutler Veronica Gorloisen & Balthazar Blake.jpg|Veronica and Balthazar Balthazar Blake.jpg|Bathazar Blake Veronica Gorloisen.jpg|Veronica Gorloisen Balthazar Blake & Veronica Gorloisen.jpg|Balthazar Blake and Veronica Gorloisen, the 2 known Merlineans. The Prime Merlinean.jpg|The Merlinean Trivia *Merlineans are the equivalent of what the Order of the Phoenix from the Harry Potter series were, though also equivalent with the Autobots from the Transformers franchise, due to all of them sharing the similar belief about other species' freedom, especially humanity's. Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Organizations Category:Arthurian Category:Heroic Species Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Outright Category:Honorable Category:Successful